


Give me a disaster, Give me emergency

by eggyeolk



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: But not really romantic, Gen, Hints of Samuels/Ripley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeolk/pseuds/eggyeolk
Summary: You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid--Samuels and Amanda catch a much needed break at the Marshal Bureau





	Give me a disaster, Give me emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble thing as a late birthday gift for my best friend! Love you, happy 20th :) Also, super thanks to my beta reader again, @friendlyneighborhoodpixie on tumblr. As always your edits were amazing!

Things had finally slowed down at the Marshal Bureau and everyone was taking advantage of the precious downtime to recharge. Taylor was still asleep from her last dose of medicine, and Samuels was finishing cleaning the medical area. Sparing a glance through the dirty window, he noticed Amanda tiredly refueling and reloading her weapons, forehead coated in a thick layer of sweat. She had dark bags under her eyes, and she looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

  
Sighing, Samuels wiped his hands with a nearby rag and walked into the main room. As he approached his shipmate, he saw how her hands were shaking as she shoved more ammo into her revolver.He came to a halt beside her, Amanda raised her head. “Hey Samuels, how’s Taylor?” she asked, eyes full of concern.

  
“She’s fine. She’s still knocked out from the sedatives, and her wound is healing nicely. She’ll be fine until we reach the Torrens,” he reassured her.

  
“Oh, that’s good,” she replied tiredly. Samuels hummed in agreement. Amanda lowered her head again, continuing to work on what appeared to be a makeshift flashbang. Clearing his throat, he addressed the exhausted mechanic again.

  
“Amanda, when was the last time you had anything to eat?”

  
“Um, not sure. I’m fine though. You don’t need to worry about me,” Amanda responded, yawning softly as she worked.

  
“Amanda, please. I insist that you try to eat something. I can’t have you passing out in a hallway somewhere,” Samuels urged.

  
“Samuels, I’m really fine. I’m not even that hungry, I swear.” As if on cue, her stomach let out a loud rumbling noise. Samuels shot a pointed glare towards his hard-headed shipmate. Amanda groaned, knowing Samuels was right. “Fine, you win. I’ll eat something.”

  
Amanda huffed in annoyance as she snatched a granola bar from the table where they were storing the rations. Samuels’ gaze softened with approval as he watched her eat. Even though she put up a tough front, Samuels could see that the events of the past several hours were taking their toll. Amanda managed to hide it well, but being constantly on the run, never fully safe, would wear even the strongest soldiers down.

  
Noticing Samuels’ observant stare, Amanda wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, meeting his gaze. An unknown emotion flickered upon her face, expression unreadable. “Is everything okay, Samuels?” She asked.

  
“I suppose. My systems seem to all be functioning at optimal levels, no external abrasions,” he responded, voice serious.

  
“I didn’t mean your systems, Samuels,” she snorted. “How are you?”

  
“Ah, I see. Forgive me for misunderstanding, people don’t usually ask about my wellbeing.”

  
“Well, I am.”

  
Seeing the look in her eyes, Samuels knew she wasn’t going to let it go. “All things considered, I’m doing… okay. This situation is a lot to process,” he answered, hesitantly.

  
“No shit. Honestly, I have no idea how I’m keeping it together. Adrenaline, I guess,” she agreed. He nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence as Amanda returned to tinkering with her weapons. Samuels watched over her for a few minutes before turning to leave. As he was heading out of the room, Amanda’s voice broke the silence.

  
“Thanks for checking on me, seriously. It means a lot,” she said. Her expression was sincere as Samuels turned to meet her gaze.

  
“No need to thank me, Amanda. I’m just doing my job,” he responded, confusion coloring his voice. Amanda rolled her eyes.

  
“Don’t give me that bullshit,” she asserted, no real anger in her tone. “You’re more than just a machine, Samuels. You care more than most people I know. In my eyes, that makes you just as much of a person as anyone else. So, give yourself some credit.” Her tone softened, but her eyes shone with determination.

  
Samuels froze, eyes wide as he stared at the stubborn engineer. It took him a few seconds to gather his wits. “I… thank you, Amanda. I’m not used to people seeing me as anything other than a robot. You’ve always treated me with respect, like I’m no different than anyone else. It means more than you’ll ever know,” he said, softly.

  
Amanda grinned at him. “Hey, let’s just get off this shithole alive, okay? Then we can talk about who’s more thankful for who,” she replied, smiling.

  
“Of course,” Samuels agreed, returning her smile.

  
The two shipmates were interrupted by Waits entering the room, expression dour. “Samuels, Ripley,” he acknowledged, looking between the two. “We’ve got the trap set up. Let’s hurry up and get this over with, I’m not sure how long we can keep the creature in the area.” Amanda grabbed her weapons as she and Samuels followed him to the Bureau entrance. Amanda shot one last glance at Samuels as she walked out.

  
“Let’s kill this fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> (The lyrics to Lions! by Lights are super fitting for Amanda and I'm shook)


End file.
